Teen Titans: X-Mas Specials
by DisturbingVision
Summary: A collection of X-Mas themed one shots featuring BB and Rea! Some other character will e in there too, but you know BBxRea all the way! Rated K-T for language.
1. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**A/N An TT X-Mas Special Yay!**

**Teen Titans: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

**It's Christmas Eve and Santa Clause is placing the gifts beneath the tree. But who should see him kissing Raven but her kids and what do they tell their dad?**

* * *

><p>Garfield loved this time of year, even more so with his kids and Raven around, but what made it more special was the time they spent together. Every Christmas Eve Garfield would don a velvet red suit, and place the gifts under the tree, the suit was just in case the kids came down to see if Santa truly came at night. Looking around the decorated room Gar was happy with the decorations he'd put up in the Tower. Multicolored lights were strung from corner to corner, wreaths with holly and fake snow hung on walls, and garland was strung along the sealing and counter tops.<p>

The proudest thing he was in awe of every year was the tree. Nine feet tall and covered in shiny bulbs, lights, and topped with a golden star Beast Boy just sighed with happiness. Opening a red sac similar to that of his outfit he started to arrange the gifts just so putting everyone's presents together so none of the kids would fight over them. There was Dick and Kori's kids, Abby and Mya, then Vic's and Karen's, James, Derek, and Jenny, and last but not least his and Raven's kids Mark and Marcell the twins.

Gifts wrapped in green, blue, red, superheroes and princesses towered under the tree. Scratching his head beneath the itchy hat Beast Boy looked perplexed, _I thought we were supposed to give them less gifts this year not more. Then again it is hard to say no to the little heroes._ He chuckled in amusement before going over to the tofu cookies sitting on a plate in front of a holographic fire. Pulling out a chair the changeling happily ate and drank the gifts left for 'Santa' remembering to leave one of the cookies almost finished before he stood back up. Belching from his full stomach Beast Boy stretched his arms with a yawn, but the sound of running feet down the stairs had him back in character.

"Ho,ho, ho" he chuckled expecting it to be one of the children only to find it was his wife, "Raven-" he quietly shouted a little embarrassed only noticeable by the slight tinge of his green skin darkening.

Placing her hands on her hips Raven smiled lightly leaning to the right looking her husband up and down, "Ho, ho, ho, indeed." she laughed placing a hand over her mouth to muffle the beautiful sound that escaped her lips.

Sauntering over to Raven in his baggy red suit and fake snow white beard Garfield wrapped his arms round her slender waist wishing they were alone, "I see Mrs. Logan, now tell me have you been naughty or nice this year?" his eyebrows wiggled in a suggestive manner to which the empath played along.

"Depends on who you ask," her sultry voice purred in his ear causing the blood in his veins to boil and head south, "but since you're asking me I'd say I've been rather naughty and need to be punished."

Gulping in excitement, disbelief, and fear Garfield pulled Raven closer planting his lips on hers. It started out sweet and slow but the taste of peppermint on her lips had him going wild. Growling Beast Boy ran his tongue along her bottom lip gaining entry without question.

* * *

><p>Two sets of eyes waited in the darkness listening for the hooves of Santa's deer to make a sound on their roof, "I hope the towers defenses don't keep Santa out."<p>

Shoving his brother Marcell sighed, "Have they ever?" he questioned his brother Mark trying to keep a quiet tone so not to wake the others.

"No." was Mark's sorry reply letting them fall back into silence only their breaths of excitement filling the void.

"I'm hungry," Marcell, the emerald eyed and paled skin of the two, grumbled before throwing the blankets off of himself.

Mark, who had green skin and amethyst eyes, followed his brothers lead and into the hallway, "We shouldn't be out here." he nervously whispered ringing his hands together as his eyes darted round to make sure none of the grownups were still awake, "What if Santa's down there?"

Turning over his shoulder Marcell just shrugged, "Then we open our presents early," a mischievous grin much akin to his father's spread over his face. The ignoring the rest of his brother's pleas to go back to bed the boy silently began to creep down the stairs followed by his brother.

What the saw though made the two stop in their tracks. Santa Claus had their mom right under the mistletoe and were kissing. Speechless as he was Marcell turned to make sure Mark was seeing this too.

"Mo-" Marcell's hand darted over Mark's mouth lifting a finger from his free hand against his mouth to indicate they needed silence. Nodding to his brother's request Mark was grateful when the eldest of the two removed his hand.

Still not believing what they saw the two continues to watch as their mom sucked Santa's face, "Eeew," they mentally agreed.

"We should probably get back to bed," Marcell grabbed his little brother by the collar practically dragging him back up the stairs.

Finding his footing Mark pulled away from Marcell and walked the rest of the way back up occasionally looking back to see if they'd been caught, "You think we should tell dad?"

Stopping to consider his brother's point the eldest looked to their parents' room then shook his head, "In the morning we will." Darting back into their room and their bed's the twins laughed at the thought of their mom and Santa Claus kissing. The two eventually drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Raven was becoming ticked off with the itchy fake beard Beast Boy wore and using her powers tore it from his face giving her better access to his lips. They'd been mauling each other for a good few minutes now and like the snow outside showed no sign of stopping. Pulling away from the green man swollen lips and lust filled eyes begged to continue, "I think we should-"<p>

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed before planting his lips on her once more as she teleported them to their room right on top of their bed. Pressing himself fully into her the night progressed with each of them losing their clothes and then themselves in sweet blissfulness.

Peeking his eyes open Garfield tried to move but was held down by a familiar weight that he'd come to enjoy waking up to. Across his chest a silky mane of purple warmed him while a hand wrapped around his waist holding him like a teddy bear and a soft snore came from the woman he loved.

Smiling at the picture before him Gar knew it was Christmas morning but didn't want to move just yet. She was his gift, well her and the kids, but she changed a lot as did he for them to be together and so Beast Boy waited silently running his fingers through her smooth locks.

Awakening to the slight hum of her best friend's heart Raven looked up to meet a smiling Garfield, "Good morning," she whispered.

To which he replied, "good morning yourself," a chuckle passing his lips planting a kiss atop her head.

Nuzzling into him even more Raven didn't want to leave his warm body and was all ready to skip the downstairs festivities if she could just spend a little more time with Gar. However that reality was shattered when two sets of feet burst through the door laughing and jumping onto their bed screaming, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

Covering themselves with a sheet the happy couple smiled at their children, "Yes it is and I expect to see no coal in your stockings when I come down their right?" their mother sarcastically chided.

"Right," Marcell happily smiled.

Then the smile that played on his brother Mark's lips was cunning and devious like her own, "But you'll have coal in yours mom!" both boys laughed.

Looking at his children questioningly Garfield aide a brow before questioning, "And why would your lovely mother have coal in her stocking?"

The two boys made eye contact before wickedly grinning at the two Titans, "Because we saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!" the shouted in unison falling off the bed in laughter.

Now it was Raven and Gar's turn to look at each other. Both with looks of 'Oh shit' in their eyes and 'how much did they see?' BB being the first to compose himself then slyly looked to Raven, "So honey was Santa naughty or nice last night?"Dropping her jaw to what he just said in front of their kids a black energy encased pillow hit the man in the face which only made him chuckle to which the empath was ferociously blushing.

Seeing their parents needed some space the twins crept out of the room and down the stairs, "Man that was weird right?" Mark asked the eldest though he could gauge what was truly going on. Being the bigger of the two however Marcell decided not to pop the 'Santa doesn't exist' card yet and played along with his brother.

"Yep."

Back in the room Raven was still slightly fuming at Beast Boy who still wore a Cheshire grin on his handsome face, "Come on Rea, it was just a joke."

"Not one you should have said in front of the kids," she sighed thinking how this was just like the days before they were together. Still draped in only a sheet Raven was digging through her closet when she felt Beast Boy's arms encircled her waist from behind planting small kisses on her shoulder.

"You still haven't told me: was Santa naughty or nice?"

Laughing at how Gar's mind could only seem to focus on that one question the empath turned around in his arms letting her own settle behind his neck, "Both," she smiled bringing her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So how was the story? I'm not sure how good it was so I'd like to know. Stay tuned for another X-Mas special. Oh and please comment, follow, fave, or any of the combination of the three thanks!**


	2. I'll Be Home For The Holidays

**A/N Well here's another special. I'm pushing for three more hopefully cause I want it done before X-Mas actually rolls around, so I better get crakin. Anyway I'd like to thank you all who've read, commented, liked, and followed cause it's always nice to know my writing is good enough for you guys.**

**detramental-Thanks for finding it amusing I hope it was going to come off as much and it was also really fun to write.**

**purplerave- I was aiming for cute as well. I mean I like fluff and I wasn't sure if I put just enough or not enough. Glad you enjoyed it.**

* * *

><p>Raven watched as the snow poured never relenting as the weather grew dreadful. It had only been a month since the downfall of the Brotherhood and still the Titans were cleaning up after the villains. The worst part of it all was today was Christmas Eve and Beast Boy still wasn't home. Sighing the empath walked solemnly away from the window. <em>I hope Beast Boy makes it home in time for the holidays.<em> In the kitchen now Raven pulled out her kettle filling it with water and placing it on the stovetop to heat up. She hadn't seen the green bean in almost over a year, well in person that is, they still saw each other over their communicators. They all made sure to have contact but the shifter had been abnormally silent during their year apart.

Normally she wouldn't have even dwelled on the thought of Beast Boy, but the past year had been hard on them all and not having the usual comic relief around made things dull. Noting that her tea was done Raven poured herself a glass only looking up when the red haired beauty Starfire came in.

"Good eve of christmas to you friend Raven." the Tamaranian smiled pulling out a roll of already prepared cookie dough from the fridge.

Sipping from her herbal tea the earthy taste and smell of mint and cinnamon tickled her senses before replying, "Mhmm." she gave a small smile but her eyes told a different story.

Though Star was still trying to get used to the earthian culture many things were still similar here as on Tamaran. For instance she noticed Raven's lack of wanting to meditate or spend time with friends since Beast Boy has not been around. Also how the empath constantly stares at the changelings seat when she thinks no one is looking. _Will they even ever admit it?_ She pondered moving over to the counter opening one of the cupboards to pull out a cookie sheet.

"So since Beas-" her sentence was cut off by her boyfriend Robin who came into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Hello ladies," the leader of their band happily smiled before taking Star in his arms and hugging her from behind, "Any one heard from Beast Boy yet?" he questioned resting his chin on his warrior princesses shoulder.

Giggling at the attention she received from her boyfriend, Raven was the one left to answer, "No," the one syllable came out more depressed than she meant it to.

Nodding at her news the boy wonder have a small smile Raven's way hoping it would comfort her. _Dammit B you better be home tonight or this will be the worst Christmas any of us have ever had._ He thought before returning his attention to Star.

Whistling the tune to _Jingle Bells_ Cyborg merrily strolled down the hallway and to the kitchen king sure the food he'd be preparing for the feat tomorrow would be ready to cook. Just as he was about to turn the corner and say hello to the rest of the team his communicator beeped alerting him to an incoming message. All heads popped up from what they'd recently been doing wondering who was on the line.

Popping the caller ID up on his arm Cy gave a thousand watt smile before pulling the image up on the TV in the living room, "Well I'll be a son of a gun BB where you at man?" the eldest of them shouted making his way over to the couch followed by the others who were smiling at his enlarged head on the screen.

* * *

><p>Bast Boy looked up at the terminal and read the one thing he dreaded most, "Flight Cancelled due to weather." Sighing at his luck the changelings shoulders slouched. <em>I guess I won't be home for the holidays.<em> Dragging what little belongings over to the nearby chairs the animal shifter rested his face in his palms. Hard would be an understatement to describe the last year the matured boy had experienced. He'd witnessed allies fall to the dreaded hands of their most common enemies, killed with his own hands, and worst off he pushed his friends away. They didn't even know he was coming home, except Raven who promised her he'd be sooner, and everyone else didn't know up until two weeks ago when he'd finally finished tracking down Phobia. She'd left him with a present he would remember for the rest of his life.

Rubbing his tired eyes Beast Boy pulled out his communicator not really ready to tell the team the bad news. Dialing Cy the green titan didn't wait long for an answer as a happy faced Cyborg filled up his screen, "Well I'll be a son of a gun BB where you at man?"

A sad smile ghosted over the young man's face his features weathered from exhaustion and horrors he wish he'd never had to endure, "I got some bad news," he spoke to the whole crew who he could now see guessing since Cy was smart enough to put him on the big screen.

Seeing their faces of confusion BB felt guilty for not trying to come home sooner and by the look on the faces of his team mates so did they. It wasn't that he didn't want to but it was just harder for him to go from having to hunt the Brotherhood down then go back back to the restfulness they all had before their arch enemies teamed up.

"But friend Beast Boy why?" Star's hurt frown made Beast Boy hurt even more, what killed him most though was the look on Raven's face. They'd never really been bff's and nobody expected them to be but they were always there for each other, more so when it came to issues neither of them wanted to speak about but knew the other understood. Then there was the year before this whole mess started when Beast Boy began to develop feelings, feelings he knew the woman of his dreams would never return, so he simply stayed away.

Rubbing the back of his neck he changeling bit his lip, "The snows coming down too hard and the flights been canceled."

"But B come on man we haven't seen you in forever man, this is not cool," the tin man groaned a little annoyed at the situation, "I even had tofu turkey ready to cook and everything."

"Thanks but unless you know someone who controls the weather that isn't on vacation it looks like I'm stuck here." he tried to comfort his older brother.

"You sure we can't use the T-Jet to come and get you man?" Robin inquired also bummed that their family wouldn't be complete this holiday.

Running a hand through his hair, which was considerably longer, the teen shook his head, "If these planes can't get through it I don't want you guys risking it either. Besides it's just one more day right?" his voice cracked a bit at the end. He'd been imagining what it would be like to spend Christmas with the rest of them again, but it just wouldn't be that year.

Seeing that Star was tearing up BB put on a smile for Star, "Come on now princess don't cry. You still have Rea, Rob, and Cy there."

Wiping her tears away the princess simply stared at him, "But you're our family too. You should be here." she stated, taking Rob's hand in her own.

"There'll be other Christmas' Star, we just gotta wait a little longer, and besides I might not be there, but I'll be home soon." he promised before a blinking light on his communicator let him now it was about to die, "Look I gotta go, but before I do Merry Christmas guys." he smiled before closing the communicator breathing a heavy sigh and wishing he were home.

* * *

><p>Raven boiled with rage as the screen went blank. <em>He said he'd be home for Christmas<em>, her tea cup shattered sending what little was left of the drink along with shard of glass onto the couch and floor. Everyone's eyes was on her before she magically cleaned the mess up and left to her room.

Behind closed doors she was able to be herself, but in front of them she needed to be the emotionless girl everyone saw. Pacing back and forth in front of her bed the rooms darkness brought the peace of mind she needed to calm down, but the memory she best knew played in her head.

_Raven had just finished cleaning up after the day of hunting down Light, a simple villain, but none the less a threat. It was coming closer to the end and knew they'd all be going home soon. With her towel around her the empath picked through her clothes settling on a pair of jeans and black tank top before she could dress however the communicator on the hotel bed buzzed._

_Picking up the yellow device she'd expected it to be Robin, Cy, Star, or anyone besides Beast Boy in fact. So imagine her surprise when she flipped open the communicator to see a green face appear._

"_Hey Rea," a deeper voice than she remembered greeted her._

_Shocked by how Beast Boy seemed to mature in such a short time though it felt like an eternity Raven was speechless, "B-Beast Boy?" she questioned making sure it was really him._

_A smile plastered itself on to his face exposing the one fang that always seemed to stick out, and that's when she knew it was him, "Yeah Ms. Sarcasm," he joked bringing a small laugh out of her and he heard it too considering how big his eyes just went, "Hey was that a-"_

"_No," she smiled trying to deny it but failing terribly._

_Chuckling himself Beast Boy grew serious on the other end, "Listen there's only a few villains left and we already have volunteers to go and clean them up so the Titans are going home."_

_Did she hear him correctly? It sounded like- "Rea? Rea? Reaaaa?" the changeling was wanting her attention._

_Snapping out of the wonderful delusion she thought she was in the empath looked at the beast just to make sure it wasn't a cruel joke "Are you serious?" her usual monotone voice threatened._

"_Completely," he smiled a contagious smile that had Raven lit up like a christmas tree._

_Sighing in relief and that it was over she couldn't help but think of what she was gonna do to BB when she saw him next, "I can't wait to see you," her happiness was short lived as Garfield looked away with downcast eyes._

"_Yeah about that-"_

_Realizing that he wasn't coming home along with the rest of them Raven snapped, "No, hold it right there! You better be coming home too."_

_The green boy rubbed his eyes, "I will be, just not yet. Phobia's in Japan and I'm already here so I just have to take care of her and then I'll be home."_

_Scoffing at his assurance Raven wanted to reach through to the other side and throttle the boy for being so stupid. Phobia was one of the worst anyone could go after, and she already knew BB's past so the damage that could be done to him was incomprehensible., "If you go after her alone-"_

"_The choice has already been made Raven," the use of her name made Beast Boy seem less like a kid and more like a man on a mission, "It's better to risk me than anyone else."_

_Murmuring curses under her breath the sorceress was furious, "You're going to get yourself killed, and I'll tell you why it shouldn't be you."_

"_I'm all ears," he cut in an impatient and disappointed look on his face._

"_Because I- You know what never mind. Go get yourself killed for all I care." she wasted no breath on him now. If he's getting himself killed then there's no point in saying it._

_Noticing that he'd upset her Beast Boy sighed, "Look, the best I can say is that I'll be home for Christmas, but I have to take her down. She killed one of our own and…"_

_Raven remembered the report. Beast Boy was supposed to back up Hotspot but got detained by Mammoth, and so Garfield blamed himself for his friends death. Though she knew this the empath continued to ignore him and the call went silent. Wishing she'd said goodbye Raven wondered if it was the last time she'd see him alive._

That'd been the last she and anyone had heard from him until he called the Titans two weeks ago, and as happy as everyone was, she knew something was wrong. He just seemed so disconnected and unsure of himself then, really calling for the sake of the team's and not his. Through dwelling on past thought's Raven looked at the time the clock read ten thirty. _I guess it's time for bed_ she sadly decided before walking to the side of her bed, pulling back the covers, and slipping into the soft mattress allowing sleep to take hold.

* * *

><p>Jolting awake Beast Boy didn't even know he'd been asleep. The terminals were scarce and no one was in sight. <em>I guess they're all home for the holidays,<em> his thoughts of home saddened him in that moment. Standing to stretch Garfield spied a little old lady across the way sitting by herself and wondered why she wasn't home for christmas. Curiosity getting the better of him he went over with a smile and sat down, "Hi," he said hoping he wasn't disturbing her in any way.

Dull eyes wiser than his own smiled back as she turned to face him, "Why aren't you at home young man? Surely you have a family." her brittle voice warmed him at the concern.

Smiling back at her Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah I have a family, but my flight was canceled, so I'm kinda stuck here until tomorrow and by then it'll be past Christmas in Jump City." he informed then frowned, "But what are you doing here don't you have someone you want to be with?"

Nodding her head the old woman smiled, "Ah yes, but he's gone now." her voice was sad but perked up again looking at the chair Beast Boy sat in, "You see I met my husband here sixty years ago today and he's not here anymore."

"I-I'm sorry I-"

Smiling at the politeness such a young man showed she smiled, "It is alright dear boy, I promised him I'd come here every Christmas to be here with him." sighing contently the elderly woman had a look of fond remembrance in her eyes, "It's like he's always here."

Happy with how the woman still kept a promise even after all these years Beast Boy decided to tell his as well, "I made a promise too," he whispered not sure she'd heard him, but her eyes on his let Beast Boy know she had, "I made her a promise and I- OW!" the changeling yelped in surprise after the elderly lady swatted him, "What was that for?"

"You should go then, be with her, and don't stop until you get there." She scolded him with a warm tone, it was really weird.

"The flight was cancelled and it's more than a day away," he tried to get her to see reason.

Smirking the woman laughed, "Dear boy don't you know what Christmas is about?" she didn't wait for him to answer, "Miracles. Christmas is about miracles, now go be with her."

Realizing the woman was right Beast Boy smiled taking her hand in his before getting up to go, "Thank you," he kissed her on the cheek then ran out into the snow still coming down.

* * *

><p>It was 5am and no creature was stirring, except for an empath who'd gone to bed too early the night before, however as she lay in her bed Raven wondered if she should even get up to have the usual festivities. <em>I mean I guess I'll have to or Star will drag me out of here,<em> the girl mused with a small smile. Deciding it best to get more rest before the long day Raven shut her eyes but was surprised to hear noise coming from the living room. _Now who could that be? Nobody is ever up before me._ Wanting to ignore whatever it was the Titan let her eyes shut once more only for them to open due to a loud bang that sounded like the fridge door hitting the countertops.

Knowing then she'd get no rest the empath threw off the covers and stormed out to the living quarters ready to tear whoever it was a new one, "Alright whoever's out here could you kindly-" her words stopped as as green man looked at her from behind the fridge door.

A slight blush made its way to Beast Boy's face, "Want something to eat?"

Covering her mouth in shock Raven couldn't believe it was him. _His flight was cancelled, and there was no way to get here. This can't be Beast Boy._

"Rea? Rea?" Beast Boy was now in front of her waving his hands in the air trying to get her attention. It was then that she really knew it was him.

Pointing at him with still a look of shock turning Raven was unable to form anything remotely coherent, "But- you- and- plane-"

Laughing Beast Boy stepped closer to her spying the mistletoe just above them then with a wicked smirk looked the empath in the eye, "Raven?"

His body was a mere inch from hers as for the first time she looked up to meet his gaze, "Uh huh?"

"Shut up," the changeling whispered snagging his arms around her slender waist and kissing her full on the lips.

At first she was shocked and didn't know what to do as her hands were frozen in the air at her sides. Raven had developed feelings for him, but this was unexpected. At the same time though it was Christmas morning and hell why not?

Realizing Raven wasn't kissing back Beast Boy let her go a little disappointed that she didn't kiss him back. Deciding it best to apologize before ruining the holiday for everyone else the green teen sighed, "I'm sorry, I"

Taken by surprise a smooth nomble hand latched onto the back of his neck and pulled him down to the empaths lips. Though amazed at what was happening the happy Titan sunk into the moment winding his arms back around the girl of his dreams. A few more times they kissed before breath was needed to survive, though both of them believed if they could have just lived off the other life would never be better.

Breathing heavily and resting her head against the changeling's solid chest Raven smiled but still had to ask, "How'd you get here so fast?"

Running his fingers through the hair he always believed would feel like silk Beast Boy smiled, "A wise woman told me miracles happened on Christmas and I guess they do. Besides I told you I'd be home for the holidays, and there was no way I was going to let you down."

Nuzzling closer to him and the warmth he radiated the empath sighed contently, "It still doesn't explain it."

"Time zones. Christmas miracles come in form of time zones," he finally chuckled hugging the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

For the rest of the hours until dawn Raven and Beast Boy sat on the couch closer than peas in a pod talking, laughing, and holding each other. It was only when the others came out that they separated and Beat Boy relayed his tale of his arrival to them all, leaving out a piece of information of course as he looked to Raven with a twinkle in his eye, and for the first time in a long time the family was together once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay, was it as good as the last one cause I don't know. I mean I liked it but I'm not sure. Tell me what you guys think please. And as always comment, subscribe, fllow, like, fave, or any of the combinations. Now to work on Christmas Confessions :O**


	3. Christmas Confessions

**A/N Would have gotten this out faster had my computer not been a total douche and stayed on the shut down screen for over fifteen hours! Also it's finals week so I attribute the lateness of this piece to that as well. Anyway as promised another holiday piece. God just 2 more to fo and 12 days till X-Mas goodness lets hope I get them out soon.**

**Also Thank you all for the comments faves and follows it's really appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this one just as much.**

* * *

><p>This was the year, the year she knew everything would change. Raven and Beast Boy had been getting along splendidly for the past couple of years, she even laughed at a few of his corny jokes and he'd been better at not annoying her that much, added with his matured voice and features while still retaining his gentlemanly attitude was it any wonder she'd begun falling for him. Together they worked harder to compliment the others battle skills when in a fight, understood each other better than any teammate on the squad, and that's including her mind link with Nightwing, and yet she still couldn't find the courage to tell him how she felt. However she promised herself this was the year she would suck it all up and hope her emotions don't go awry.<p>

Confidently striding out into the living quarters, head held high, the empath felt unstoppable. Nothing could get in her way.

"_Eyyy" happiness squeaked _hopping up and down clapping her hands together with a stupid smile stuck on her face.

"_It's about time,"_ Lust smirked then as always took it another direction, _"Perhaps he's a beast in bed as well."_ Though the comment from her not so couth emotion would have her scolding herself or retreating away it was Bravery and Knowledge that helped her through the situation at hand.

"_Just remember it's all in the approach, don't scare him away we just need to get this off our chest before lust explodes, takes over your body and has her way with Beast Boy."_ Brave relayed to the empath which at that point didn't make her feel too confident.

Sighing Knowledge gave Brave a sideways glare, _"It's okay Raven we've got this,"_ the yellow cloaked emotion tried to reassure.

Reaching the living room where the green bean, well not so beany any more, was usually playing video games he didn't seem to be in the area. _I wonder where he is…_ the thought played in her mind as her crystal amethyst eyes scanned the room.

"Oh friend Raven!" Starfire shouted from behind her causing her to jump slightly.

Turning around with her usual blank expression on her face the enchantress eyes the Tamaranian who with pleading eyes knew she wanted a question answered, "Yes?" the monotone voice broke their silence.

Floating a foot off the ground the redheads eyes closed tight while her arms scrunched together in excitement, "Is today the day you tell-" Raven's hand flew over the girls mouth in no time flat thankful she was able to stop her from saying Beast Boy's name.

Waiting a few minutes just to be sure Raven finally allowed the princess free, "Yes, and please don't shout it to the world just yet," she grumbled turning back around and heading off towards the kitchen.

"But friend Raven this is a most joyous event," Star explained following closely behind the cloaked girl.

Opening a wooden cabinet to retrieve a mug for her tea the door blocked the smile radiating from their leaders soon to be fiance giving the empath a little reprieve from the pressure she felt to tell Beast Boy. Signing and closing the cupboard Raven's mood didn't change. She was going to tell Beast Boy, but she wanted to be alone when she did it. That way if she were rejected it maybe wouldn't hurt as much. _Where is he anyway?_ She internally grumbled pulling her tea kettle out from another shelf. Setting up what she needed Raven allowed herself to rest her lower back against the countertop while the water decided to heat up, all the while being watched intently by a still beaming Tamaranian princess. It was like being under a microscope, _Now I know what an ameba feels like_.

Trying not to feel the alien girls gaze on her Raven shifted slightly tensing and untensing her legs, but still even then Starfire's eyes bore into her and was becoming really creepy. Giving in the empath finally looked at Star, "Fine, yes it's a good day, but he still has to return the feelings."

"And why wouldn't he?" Star questioned as though 'yes' was the only obvious answer to consider.

Rubbing her temples Raven groaned, _It's too early for this._ "Because he might actually feel the same way and I just hope we can go back to being friends if he doesn't but-"

The dark girl felt a warm reassuring hand lightly squeeze her shoulder, "Raven, if you saw the way he looks at you when you're not looking then you'd know he feels the same."

Smiling at her friends reassurance and the sweet sound of her tea kettle's high pitched wails Raven knew that this year was going to change everything. Standing up straight she placed her tea bag into the mug then filling it with hot water. While it steeped she needed to find out where the youngest Titan was, "So Star, have you seen Beast Boy by any chance?"

Pondering her friends question the Tamaranian smiled wider than before, which Raven never thought possible, "I believe he went to the Cafe to meet with someone, but I do not know who. Perhaps a friend outside the Titans or another Titan all together."

Sipping from her tea Raven was grateful for the information quickly downing her herbal drink and hugging Star before grabbing her furry coat running out the door.

* * *

><p>Aroma's of cinnamon, thyme, rosemary, basil, nutmeg, and a number of all other spices and herbs wafted in the air concocting a fragrance so enjoyable Beast Boy was sure to lose himself in the warmth the smells gave him alone. Browsing the menu of the little rustic cafe he leaned back casually in his chair seated right next to the window as the girl across from him did the same. Every so often though he'd peek over the top of the plastic covered paper to find her blonde head still glancing it over.<p>

Coughing into his fist Beast Boy set him menu down getting the girls attention, "So-" he trailed off not knowing how to exactly handle the situation.

"Look, I know it's weird but…" her eyes darted to the side putting down her own menu placing her hands on the table, "I didn't find out either until this past year, and I didn't know how to approach you, if you would even agree to this, or- or if I was just making myself crazier, if this was even possible, and my god I'm rambling aren't I?" She lightly blushed.

Placing his hand atop hers Beast Boy gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Sam, it's okay. And besides I'll always make time for family." he smiled.

"Thanks it's- it's nice to know that I do have someone out there, y'know?"

"Yeah I do," Beast Boy smiled removing his hand from hers as the waitress came to take their orders.

While Best Boy ordered a simple salad and herbal tea, Sam ordered a steak, mashed potatoes, and corn the two happily stuffed their faces taking the time to ask each other personal questions when their mouth wasn't full.

"So-" Sam pointed her fork at the changeling, "Any girlfriend I'll have to meet or cut?" she smiled at the incredulous look he gave her, "Because I will. I mean I'll only cut her if she's a total witch and by witch I mean-"

Putting a hand up to stop her, "Yeah, yeah. Replace the w with a b, I think I got it. And no there is no girl." he slightly blushed thinking a Raven.

Smiling at the tinge of green covering her brother's cheeks Sam smiled wickedly with delight, "Oh, ho, ho, so there _is_ someone. Let me guess." Placing her finger on her chin Sam leaned back trying to figure out who it could be.

Taking another bite of his leafy green lunch Beast Boy stopped before the fork got to his mouth seeing a rather pissed off empath right outside the window, "Raven-"

Tapping her finger on her chin the blonde hadn't even noticed the girl glaring at her from the other side of the window, "Mmm no, too dark for you I think."

Jumping from his seat Beast Boy Just stared out the window, Sam following his gaze, "No I actually mean Raven."

Darting her eyes to Garfield Sam whispered, "She looks pissed, why?"

"Because I'm with you," he mumbled back not daring to take his eyes off the girl he wish he had. Through the window he could see the water forming in her eyes knowing that it was his own fault for why they were there. Reaching out to the window Raven vanished teleporting to some other place.

* * *

><p>The morning had built her confidence up ten fold. Nothing could stand in her way as Raven walked with a rare smile hidden under her hood to the cafe Star had told her Best Boy would be at. On this day the world seemed to be a bit brighter and more cheerful than most, or that could have just been Happy's doing. Going with the feeling of weightlessness though Raven accepted it moving down the sidewalk.<p>

The cold chill of the over cast sky didn't bother her much with the warmth bubbling inside of her and the familiar tune of jingle bells being played on the streets of the city while days old snow crunched under her feet.

As she walked down the city blocks even the people were glad to see her about. It was a rare to see the empath so care free and lively, and it made the people much better to feel that the heroes were just like them. Sometimes she'd wave or stp to take pictures with the children that begged their parents, which seemed so out of character for her, but nothing could make this day go wrong.

Turning onto the street the cafe was located on Raven took in a breath, _Well just a few more feet and-_ her thoughts went still as she watched Beast Boy place his hand on top of the girls sitting across from him, and just like that the confidence that she'd been building for over a year had been decimated into cinders and dust, not even a brick was left to show what she once had.

Observing the girl Raven locked onto the blonde with a snarl replacing her smile and her once happy light as air attitude replaced with hurt, anger, and rage. She was about eighteen, so a year younger than Beast Boy, her eyes were an uncanny green similar to his, and her blonde locks fell in waves over her shoulder.

_"Now, now Raven-"_

_ "Shut up! Shut up!" Rage bellowed, the red cloaked emotion clenching a fist shutting the rest up, "She needs to go."_

_ Ignoring the emotion Knowledge whispered to Brave to stand ready in case Rage tried anything then approached the emotion, "You touch her and Beast Boy will never like us."_

_ Staring the enraged emotion down Knowledge nodded when she won as if it was an everyday occurrence, "Raven, we knew this could happen and it's best if we let this go."_

Gulping down what emotions the scene had wrought forth Raven simply watched for a little bit more wanting to make sure Garfield was truly happy. The two sitting at the table laughed, talked, and ate. It was only when Beast Boy had noticed her that she couldn't take it any more. All the fear, confidence, hurt, and anger had built so much that the flood gates broke. Even worse Beast Boy had reached out to her, but she couldn't take it and vanished.

* * *

><p>Seeing what just went on Sam nodding her head in understanding. Understanding that Best Boy did like Raven and perhaps Raven liked Beast Boy, this was a very tangled situation, "I see, um, you did tell them who I was right, I mean-"<p>

Breathless and shocked Garfield could barely think let alone stand and ended up slumped back down in his chair, "No- No, I thought it'd be best that I met you first before they got their hopes up. Plus Raven's the one who really only knows about my past and, then she's also the one who's going to be more supportive I thought, and maybe even be friends with you, and maybe I don't know."

Slapping the green teen directly across the face Beast Boy clutched his cheek, "Now you listen here idiot boy, you need to find her and Explain what happened."

Rubbing his cheek Beast Boy knew what his sister said was right, "Yeah, um- I gotta- I gotta go-." he pointed to the door before placing a twenty on the table for their food., "Call me later, or I'll call you if I'm not dead." he smiled awkwardly standing there.

"Go," she ordered which seemed to snap him out of whatever he was thinking as he ran out into the city.

Flinching at the chill hitting him as the glass door opened Beast Boy considered where the empath could have gone, "Shit, shit, shit," he mumbled whipping his head in all directions. Pulling out his communicator he dialed the redhead.

"Oh, hello friend!" Star shrieked with happiness, "Did raven find you?"

Rubbing the back of his neck a grimace set on his face, "Um, yeah, but she saw who I was with and-"

Gasping Star looked angry at the changeling, "It has taken her years to admit her feelings for you."

Dumbstruck by the new information Beast Boy raised a brow to the small iage of tarfire, "What do you mean feelings?"

Blushing on the other end Star smile, "Um nothing." a smile of knowing something he didn't blinded him.

Letting it go the changeling sighed, "Is she there by any chance?"

"Um, no." was her quick reply, "But she may be at the bridge."

"The bridge?"

"Yes the one where you-"

"Taught her how to ice skate last winter." he finished for her, "Thanks Star, but I've gotta go." Waving at him the screen went blank. Pocketing the device Beast Boy decided to run rather than fly to his destination.

* * *

><p>Warm tears dotted the snow dusted railing of the wooden bridge the empath leaned on. It was hard knowing what she saw. Thought of 'If I'd only been braver' or 'sooner' plagued her thoughts as she remembered the year Beast Boy taught her how to skate. It was only a few months after the Titans ten year anniversary.<p>

_The city was at peace, not many villains like to go traipsing out in the cold, and so it was a leisurely day the team had to just relax. Glad for the reprieve Raven simply sat lotus style on the couch reading the works of Edgar Allen Poe for the hundredth time that year since it was her favorite. The current piece she was reading was Tell Tale Heart. It was dark, mysterious, and suspenseful; everything a growing mind needed to stay sharp. So engrossed in Poe's vision the empath hadn't even noticed Beast Boy beside her pulling on his boots until he let his feet loudly hit the floor that is._

_Glancing over in his direction the shifter didn't seem to notice her either, "Eh hem," that got his attention, "Do you mind?"_

_A smug smile swept over his face and admittedly her heart melted a bit as his one fage crept out over his bottom lip, "Sorry Rea, just getting ready to go ice skating."_

"_You ice skate?" she mused with delight._

_Hopping up from the couch a pair of slick and sharp skates dangled in his hands, "Yeah, it's actually really great to stay fit, nimble, and just a lot of fun. Also you never know when an ice monsters gonna come at ya. Better to be prepared."_

"_An ice monster," she repeated to which he shrugged, "well I hope you have fun." the genuine commitment made the boy smile even wider._

_With and idea springing to life Garfield crouched down before her, a sparkle in his eye, "You wanna come?"_

_Scoffing at such a thing Raven wondered, did she want to go? 'I can't even skate' she told herself._

'_But learning from mister hunk over there.' Lust commented making the empath blush fiercely._

'_Just think of it as an outing,' Knowledge reprimanded the woman who could think of little other than getting into peoples pants, mainly his pants._

_Knowing her emotions would be at war over this all day Raven simply shook her head no, but Beast Boy being Beast Boy wouldn't give up, "Please, Rea?" the words were warm and kind._

_Looking into his bright green orbs Raven was almost lost almost trance like, "I don't even know how to skate or have skates for that matter."_

_Jumping up with overly powered joy Beast Boy hooted and hollered, "I have everything covered don't worry. You might want to put something warmer on though."_

_Holding back a smile Raven left to change and not five minutes later they were at the city park thats lake was completely frozen over. Looking out on the scene to say the empath was speechless would be an understatement. A fine blanket of snow covered the ground, pine trees looked like fabricated ones you'd buy in a store, and red robins flew from tree to tree. "Wow," she breathed with Garfield next to her._

'_My thoughts exactly, now here put these on," he handed her a pair of purple skates that were her exact size._

_Noting how odd it was Raven wanted to ask but before she could Beast Boy stopped her, "They were going to be a Christmas present, but I found something a lot better and besides I wasn't sure you'd even want to come."_

"_Thank you," she smiled moving over to the lakes edge along with him plopping down in the snow to lace up their skates._

_The boots were nice and snug around her feet, but still she was unsure of hw this whole thing would go. It would either end terribly with her drowning Beast Boy, or go so well she wouldn't know how to react. She was hoping for the latter._

_Lacing up her last boot Raven noticed Beast Boy was already out on the lake gliding across the ice like a pro, sometimes he seemed almost weightless in his movements. From time to time he would do a triple axel jump landing flawlessly on the ice. He seemed so at ease out there, like there was nothing else left in the world._

'_It doesn't seem so hard,' she reasoned standing up and moving out onto the ice, 'If he can do it so can I' but boy was she wrong. The first move the empath made on the ice her arms started flailing like a fish out of water while trying to keep her balance._

_Seeing her struggle the changeling sped over to her shaving the ice as he rapidly stopped in time to catch her before Raven fell over, "Hey, hey, slow down." he joked receiving a glare from her._

"_I'm fine," she protested._

_Rolling his eyes Beast Boy simply waited for her to ask for help, "You know it's easier if you have someone to do it with."_

"_Fine," she relented and the green man took her hand moving her gently out onto the ice._

_Startled by the movement Raven tensed up, "Rea it's okay I've got you." those three words made her feel safer than any moment she'd ever had. He was there when Trigon was beating down their door, when Malichor broke her heart, and when the Brotherhood had captured her. He was always there and always would be._

_Relaxing as he instructed Raven allowed him to teach the basics but she never strayed too far from him. Thankfully she was a fast learner and zipping around on her own in no time but not as gracefully or as skilled as the shifter. Sometimes she would stop just to watch him and his movements as he made everything seem so effortless._

"_Rea, it's getting dark you wanna go home?"_

"_Huh?" she smiled finally noticing the old style light poles that dotted the sidewalk were alight and glowing giving the area a serene feeling under the night sky._

_Smiling at how she was lost in the moment Beast Boy came over to her, "It's getting dark, you wanna go home?"_

"_Another hour of skating then two cups of hot chocolate and then we'll go home." she reasoned._

_Holding out his hand for her to take the cold air formed his breath into mist, "Deal."_

_Taking his hand the two skated for another hour before heading home with two cups of hot chocolate in hand._

It had been one of the best days of her life that day and now it just seemed too far to even remember. Wiping her eyes Raven hadn't even noticed the presence that joined her on the bridge until he spoke.

"Rea," the name left his lips in a sad whisper.

Turning away so he couldn't see her face the empath began running the opposite way from him to which he only followed, "Leave me alone!"

"Not until you talk to me," he tried to make her stop.

Not relenting in her speed the empath let more tears stream down her face, "I want to be alone!"

Not wanting to chase her all over the city Beast Boy cheated morphing into a bird flying over her head and landing in front of her so she'd have to stop. Running into a solid chest Raven didn't have time to react as Beast Boy hugged her against his warm body, "Look I know you don't want to listen but you're going to."

Struggling against him Raven wanted nothing more than to escape, but since her emotions were on the fritz part happy he came after her and part wanting to hurt him she was unable to use her powers without backlash, "Let me go," she cried pulling his leather coat into her hands.

Running a hand down her hear Garfield sighed, "Not until you listen."

"I don't care what you have to say-"

"She's my sister," he interrupted the emotional girl.

Thinking she heard him wrong Raven had to look up for clarification, "W-What?"

"I found out I had a sister and so I went to meet her. I didn't tell you because-" this time he was cut off, but not by words.

Realizing what a jealous idiot she's been Raven pulled him down to her lips kissing him madly, only increasing in happiness when his hands wound around her waist pulling the empaths body flush against his.

Breaking off the kss minutes later their breath tangled in the chill air misting around them both as they smiled, "I love you," Raven smiled finally admitting her feeling out loud.

"Say it again," the changeling smiled resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

Descending upon her lips once more Beast Boy had never felt so blissful in his life. He had a sister and now he had Raven. No present he would open in a few days from now could top this moment in life, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So how bout them feels? Man I loved writing this one, but what did you all think? Let me know in the comments, or subscribe, or favorite. Or a combination of them cause well why not. Thanks again for the love and support. Hope to have the next one out by tuesday night.**

**Warden Commander Oxford signing off.**


	4. Holiday Masquerade

**A/N Hey everyone I have another chapter for you! Damn this is going better than I expected. I'm loving all the love this story is getting, especially the comments. I'd like to thank you all who've been reading and enjoying the stories thus far, I hope this one doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

><p>The lights were hung, the orchestra played a symphonic version of The Christmas Waltz as men and ladies dressed in festive clothing flowed across the giant golden hall with smiles and laughter. Each pair switching from time to time either quickening or slowing in pace determined by the tempo of the instruments. It was Christmas Eve and many were in attendance, even the Titans.<p>

Rob and Starfire were on the floor, with the boy wonder whisking her around the floor like a pro. Tonight he wore a red tux jacket and green pants much similar to his suit and the mask of a robin adorned his head; though the boy wonder being the boy wonder he still had his eye mask on under that as well. Starfire was dressed elegantly in royal purple, her dress taking on the traditional ruffles and fullness of ballroom dresses like in the Disney movies she'd sometimes watch. Covering her upper face was a mask of silver contrasted well against her yellow and green eyes.

Smiling at his love Robin dipped the princess as the song slowly dissolved in the air, "You're beautiful," he whispered as he brought her back up to a standing position.

Giggling at the sincerity and sheer happiness Starfire held Robin close though the music had stopped, "And you are handsome as well."

Leading his girlfriend off the dance floor the Titan looked for the others. He was able to spot Cy over at the buffet table stuffing his face, but the other two Titans of their team were nowhere to be seen, "Have you seen Raven or Beast Boy?"

Smiling as the two ascended the stairs Star shook her head, "No I have not, but Raven and Beast Boy were particularly displeased that we had to come to this function tonight boyfriend Robin."

Frowning at her answer the boy wonder detangled his fingers from hers, "I'm going to get us some punch," he briskly said heading over to the corner where Cyborg was still stuffing his face with Smokey Joes, "Hey Cyborg, have you seen BB or Raven anywhere?"

Wide eyed like a deer facing down headlights Cyborg gobbled the last of his food from his hands into his mouth then gulping it all down in one swallow, "No man," he burped loudly hitting a fist against his chest, "But now that you mention it the two were acting kinda weird lately."

Rubbing at his chin Robin began to wonder, "How have they been acting?"

Rubbing the top of his head the tin man thought of the most recent thing that came to mind, "They've been avoiding each other a lot more lately."

"They're always avoiding each other," Rob said dryly.

"Ah ha!" Cy snapped his fingers, "Dude they totally have the hots for each other."

Not knowing whether to laugh or cry the Dark Knights former apprentice simply raised a brow, "Don't be absurd, those two are polar opposites."

"And you and Star aren't?" Cy shot back with a smile.

"Touché," Rob merely replied before actually ladling the punch he promised star before going back to his date. On his way back over however all form of movement and sound stopped. Looking up to see what all the commotion was the crystal glass cups slipped from his fingers shattering the silence that engulfed them.

Atop the staircase stood Raven in a skintight dress. It was crimson with golden embroidery around the color and was cut low in the front, a matching gold mask adorned her face allowing for only her amethyst eyes to outshine every woman in the hall. What was even more incomprehensible was the man at her side. Standing at six feet tall a man wearing a cream white double breasted tuxedo with matching pants, his mask that of a white wolf.

"Please welcome our host and his date for this evening, Mr. Logan the incredible benefactor of tonight's party and Raven of the Teen Titans." An announcer at the top of the stairs read off a guest list.

Eyeing the two off Robin only had one more question, _Where's beast boy?_

* * *

><p><strong>30 Min Ago<strong>

Beast Boy sighed, he'd sent out the invitations weeks ago, before it was even December and now here he was holorings in hand all because he wanted to dance with the woman of his dreams. Bracing himself on the men's bathroom sink he slipped on the simple bands watching as his viridian skin flashed to white in the mirror's reflection. No longer did his green pigment contrast with the white suit he wore and out into the hall he left to find her.

Darting his eyes from person to person the empath was so easy to spot. She was the most beautiful and breathtaking of them all, and no rose nor any other exotic beauty could do her justice. Thankful that he'd gotten her to believe Beast Boy wasn't coming he approached his friend under a guise. Weaving in and out of the people Beast Boy's heart pounded as the distance between them became shorter and shorter. It was what he saw in her eyes though that caused him to abruptly stop.

In her eyes held the world for him, a universe to be explored, but swirling within her stars was a storm. A storm that many could not recognize if they didn't know her. She was sad, and not only did her eyes give it away but the way she would glance at the door, how her head was turned down, and a small frown creased her lips. _Is this my fault? I mean why would she be so sad?_ Beast Boy had to know. Falling into a different personality, the man continued his approach until he was within two feet of her.

"Pardon me miss, but I cannot help but wonder why you look so sad." he stated hoping she'd reply. Waiting on baited breath Beast Boy as still as stone.

Looking up from the ground the empath had been so intent on studying the empath's eyes met his in recognition, but he needn't know, "I'm waiting for a friend, or was." she sighed then looked back at the door, "He said he wasn't coming and I was too stupid to apologize for some harsh things I may have said."

"I see," were the only two words that could leave his mouth as his eyes wandered over her feminine physique. The tight dress accentuated her womanly curves adding to the beauty she already was. If BB didn't know any better Raven could have rivaled the goddess of beauty and won. Her eyes just seemed to be endless wells he could let himself drown in.

Raven knew it was him, but didn't understand why he chose to be somebody he wasn't. All the formality, the change in his approach, and the way he spoke was not the Beast Boy she knew, and she wanted to know why, "So what brings you here tonight?"

Chuckling at the girl the white wolf held out a hand which she gently placed her own in, "I am the benefactor of this party, and as is custom I must see to all my guests even if it does not suit me."

_Wait Beast Boy put this together, but how? Why? With what money?_ Were the questions Raven ran through her head as he gently placed his lips to her hand with a smile, his enthralling green eyes never leaving hers, "How many of these do you throw?"

"One each year," he replied releasing her hand, "But I must admit this is the first I've ever come to."

Quirking an eyebrow Raven didn't understand why he was still this way, and she would have asked further until a bell signaled the end of the current dance which had her host smiling and was also faster on the draw, "Would you care to be my date for the evening?"

_Did he just say-_ the man held out his hand for her to take, _yep- he definitely said date_. Raven looked at the hand as if it were a fire poker burning red and hot.

Seeing her reluctance Beast Boy reassured the woman, "I promise my intentions are pure and gallant tonight, you have nothing to fear from me."

Smiling at his correct use of vocabulary and the aptitude it would usually take for him to use such words Raven took his hand allowing him to lead her to the double wide doors. They were thick mahogany, ten feet tall at least, and the hinges on which they rested were golden in color. However the empath wasn't so sure the golden hinges would be able to keep the doors in place much longer with the weight bearing down on them. It was then that the doors opened to reveal a grand hall with men and women dressed to impress, but the floor was empty.

Now Raven had no qualms being looked upon by gawking faces, but that was in the middle of battle where her powers were what drew the attention of a crowd, in here though their eyes were upon her for the way she looked tonight. Not a mouth in the crowd was closed as they gawped at her, and eyes burned into her skin. _Oh, shit_ was all she could think as their eyes never left her even for a moment. _I'm going to kill Beast Boy when this is over._

"Please welcome our host and his date for this evening, Mr. Logan the incredible benefactor of tonight's party and Raven of the Teen Titans." the man next to Raven shouted over the silence of the still gawking crowd.

Beast Boy held out his arm for the woman to take and she did. Ever so slowly they descended the stairs in step together, "It seems no one can take their eyes off of you," Mr. Logan Chuckled.

Blushing slightly at the comment though it was nothing serious Raven was happy the mask covered her flaring cheeks, "And I'm sure most of the women will be fawning over you tonight." She added noticing some wandering eyes from the crowd follow the man in the white suit.

Nodding to guests as he passed Beast Boy smiled turning away to look down on his date, "Then they shall be envious for unless they beat me and cut off my hands you have my full undivided attention."

Looking up to meet his gaze Raven wasn't sure what exactly was going on. _On one hand I know this is Beast Boy, but on the other he's trying to be someone he's not, and damn if it's not heartwarming. Dammit all, why can't you just stop toying with me?_ A frown appeared on her face but was gone in an instant. Still it was enough time for him to see it.

"I'm sorry, have I offended?"

Eyes bulging from her head Raven was beginning to wonder if this man really was Beast Boy. _Have I offended? He asks. Damn him and his unusual charm._ Raven internally sighed before replying, "No, it was just unexpected is all."

"Ah," Beast Boy exhaled not even noticing he'd been holding his breath, "Shall we dance?"

Nodding to his request the two made their way onto the elegant ballroom floor. Placing his hand on her side Beast Boy's mind swam with excitement and unease. Raven could feel the boiling emotion radiating from Beast Boy and couldn't help but be affected as well; placing her own hand on his shoulder a little yelp escaped her lips as he pulled her closer so that they were a hairs width apart.

Once the music started to play Beast Boy whisked the empath around with the grace of a prince and rhythm many did not have. For a while it was just the two of them on the floor, but soon other couples joined in the dance and while they would switch partners neither Beast Boy nor Raven ever let go of the other.

'_OMG Rea we're dancing with Beast Boy!'_ Happy squeed like a little girl clapping her hands.

'_Isn't life wonderful right now?' _Love added causing the empath to blush wildly.

Caving to her emotions Raven smiled. _Yes life couldn't be better,_ she agreed sinking into the warmth that radiated from his body.

Shocked by Raven's change in demeanor Beast Boy felt as she rested her head on his shoulder and brought their bodies as close together as possible. _I have to tell her, I mean- Gods she's beautiful._ He smiled allowing the dance to slow with the music's last diminuendo dissolving into silence. Though the music had stopped Raven didn't let go of Beast Boy at all and the two just stood there swaying in peace.

Not wanting to let the woman of his dreams go Beast Boy needed to prepare himself for the backlash he was going to get from her later, "Raven."

"Mhmm" she nodded into his chest.

Releasing her from his grip the empath felt colder, "I need to go, but would you join me later in the library?" Allowing herself some distance the empath nodded to the man as he made his own way off the dance floor and leaving her still standing there.

* * *

><p>The changeling paced the width of the library running his hands through his short hair making him look like a wild mad man. <em>Okay I need to explain t her calmly why I was able to d this, also how. Dammit, but would she even understand? I mean she has to right?<em> He told himself not sure if he was doing the right thing or not, but he needed to tell someone and he wanted it to be her.

So focused on his own problem he didn't even notice the door open and the woman he'd asked to join him enter. She looked around at the large shelves holding volumes upon volumes of books; some even looked to be collectors' items if she didn't know any better. Running her finger along one of the shelves she watches as Beast Boy fought with himself. About what she didn't know, but thought it best to announce herself.

"Eh hem," she coughed gaining the attention of the only other one in the room.

Wild eyes widened with her presence announce, "Raven- hi," he said with a quick smile, "I, um have to tell you something, and please don't hate me."

Rolling her eyes Raven smiled knowingly, "it's okay Beast Boy I've figured it out."

"Well you see- wait, what?" his eyes held surprise as she said his name.

Shaking her head in amusement Raven removed her own mask going over to the man she secretly loved for a while now, "I knew it was you the whole time dummy."

"What gave it away?" was the only thing he could ask.

Looking into his forest green eyes Raven was lost for a moment, "Your eyes, and the emotions you irradiated. No one does happiness quite like you Gar."

"Well I guess I won't be needing these anymore," he lightly chuckled removing the bands from his hands then leaning against a nearby shelf.

Turning away from him and those eyes of his that could melt a snow man Raven studied a book wanting all the answers before anything went further, "Why lie to the team?" though she said team she meant _me._

Crossing his arms the shifter wished he could see her eyes, the emotions running through them, "I didn't lie I just kept a secret."

Scoffing the empath was beginning to become annoyed, "Then why a Christmas party?"

Smiling at the memories of old he knew she'd at least understand the answer, "Well my parents used to throw a holiday party every year, and since I turned sixteen I started them back up. I was left with an inheritance that I didn't know what to do with. Then I remembered that these parties were the most exciting thing for us to do as a family. I thought why not give you guys a break from me being a screw up for once."

Whipping around Raven really couldn't believe that's what he thought they thought of him, "You know we don't think that right?"

"Well the one person I have no chance with makes me feel that way," he retorted.

A pang of jealousy rose in her chest. _Who, who makes him feel this way? They don't deserve him anyway. He's too kind, gentle, and strong for anyone to make him feel like that._ She had to know who he was talking about, "Who makes you feel that way."

His green eyes met hers in a heated gaze, "You." it was almost a whisper, "You make me feel that way, and god dammit if I don't let you."

Realizing what he was saying the empath suddenly felt small under his gaze. All the mean things she'd ever said to him, all the ties he was wanting her attention, and all the times he tried to make her laugh in vain attempt to get close to her were met with a harshness she didn't want to remember. Opening her mouth no sound came out as Beast Boy continues on.

"I mean I love you, like love, love you, and I knew I would do anything to protect you since the day Malchior broke your heart. I am so in love with you that it hurts," he was now only a foot from her still gazing into her eyes, "The worst part is you can never love me back can you?" his voice quivered with an unspoken sadness that tore the empath apart.

As he turned to leave Raven just wanted more time with him, "Why disguise yourself with me?"

Looking back Beast Boy could see her eyes brimming with unshed tears, "Because it was the only way I knew you'd dance with me, and if there was something I've ever wanted more in the world it is that. To have the room's eyes look at you for the beauty you resonate, for the woman you are and not the monster you believe yourself to be. I wanted to give you that much at least while still being able to live knowing I got to hold you in my arms once, and that's enough for me." the changeling reached for the door handle, before he could grasp it however black energy encased the wooden doors.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," Raven whispered.

Hearing the sincerity of her voice Beast Boy had to look upon what he'd done to her. Pivoting to face her again the changeling's face fell. Raven's pools of amethyst rained down her cheeks. Feeling the guilt within him twist like a knife to the heart he had to make her stop, he couldn't bear to see her cry especially not from him. Swiftly moving over to her Beast Boy enveloped the witch in his arms, "I'm sorry too," he whispered as she buried her head in his chest grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket. Holding her until her crying subsided Beast Boy still held her close.

Wiping away what tears remained on her cheeks Raven sighed contently listening to the hum of Beast Boy's heart. Looking up at him she sighed hoping she didn't blow anything up because of this, "Beast Boy."

"Yeah?" his questioning eyes gazed down at her.

"I love you." She waited for his response, but he said nothing, did nothing, and it was becoming more uncomfortable by the second that the silence drowned her.

_She- she loves me? I- I don't think I heard her right. I should probably ask_, "Say that again?"

Rolling her eyes Raven decided to take action rather than use words. Moving away from his chest Raven wrapped her hands around his neck as she lost herself again in the forest that was his eyes. Smiling the empath pulled him down so their lips met in a sweet joyful bliss.

Shocked and elated by her actions the changeling only succumbed to the soft lips molded against his. Wrapping his arms around her the shifter pulled her off the ground spinning them around the room before breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his chest as she rested her forehead against it.

Smiling like the luckiest man on earth Beast Boy lifted her chin so they'd see eye to eye once more, "Don't be," and with that he kissed her again and again both happy to finally have each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So how was it? It wasn't as happy go luck as the others have been, and honestly it was a nice change for me. At least they had a happy ending right? Anyway please tell me what you liked or rather loved or didn't love about the story in the comments. Or if you prefer to just follow or fave and I'll be your friend forever, thanks.! Ohhh only one more for this X-Mas special. What shall it be I wonder? Hmm...**


	5. You Have My Heart

**A/N Hey everyone it's finally done! It took me a while cause I wanted it to be longer than the others and it is. I would like to thank all of you who've commented, followed, and favorited this story. It really means a lot that I know I'm able to write well and bring a little happiness to you guys out there. Anyway I'll let you get to reading before I completely go all fluff in this A/N.**

* * *

><p>It was that time of year again, when holiday cheer was spread across the city, Santa's stood outside on street corners jingling bells, and children grasped onto their parents' arms pointing to toy's in windows that their hearts desired. Frowning at these things Raven looked down to the list clutched in hand. <em>Robin- check, Starfire- check, Cyborg- check, Gar- che- wait. <em>Checking her list twice the empath frowned to see that she still hadn't found a present for the changeling. You'd think that after having been in a relationship with the man that he'd be easy to shop for, but no. Usually she'd always give him something that meant much to her, or reveal some part of herself and personality to him which seemed to be enough, but this year she couldn't do it. It's not that she's run out of things to give to him physically or emotionally but would rather give him something that showed how much she appreciated him.

_"You know I've been locked up for three __**long**__ years Rea, I think it's time you let me out." _Lust smiled with a wicked sultry stare.

Mentally fighting with her emotion Raven wouldn't let her win_, "No, means no. I want to but-"_

A sultry sound escaped Lust's lips_, "Oh hmm, imagine it Rea, Beast Boy wrapped up in nothing but Christmas wrappings with a bow on top."_ The mental image her lust addled emotion was giving her made Raven blush as her legs felt a little wobbly.

Trying to shake the image from her head Raven groaned crushing the paper in her fist determined to find him something for the holidays, and with Christmas right around the corner there was no time to waste. _I mean it's Beast Boy, how hard could it be?_ She shrugged deciding to think on it back at the tower; the empath had had enough of the holiday cheer to last her a lifetime. As she walked back home she wondered what everyone else had gotten her. Knowing she was hard to give a present to they all probably got her either cash or gift cards to book stores. Though it was the thought that counted Raven wished someone would get her something other than that.

_"You mean like Hunk wrapped in paper and nothing else?" _Lust viciously laughed again in her head.

"_Ugh, great would you please shut up?"_ She pleaded with the tuscan red cloak.

Licking her lips at the thought Lust seemed to consider the empaths plea,_ "Sorry, but no. One way or another I'm going to come out and play at some point. It's inevitable Rea."_

Ignoring the emotion for the rest of the way home Raven sighed opening the front door, riding the elevator to the top floor. What was behind the doors though gave her a shock. As the metal doors opened a scene like something off a christmas card greeted her. The walls were covered with paper snowflakes, garland, and lights, while a tall tree stood front and center right by the window, ornaments of every shape and color adorned the tree with a giant star on top. Gawping at how the house had gone from zero to Christmas overload Raven just stared while the doors repeatedly opened and closed.

"Oh friend Raven, is it not lovely?" the enthusiastic Tamaranian covered in tinsel and lights peeked out from behind the tree.

"Um- uh- yeah Star, not overly done at all," her voice carried a small amount of sarcasm as she finally stepped out of the metal box.

Flying over to her friend Star picked the empath up in a death grip hugging the darker Titan to her, "I am happy you are so pleased. I tried to make things more cheerful and am told that the party tonight will be splendid."

Blue in the face from lack of oxygen Raven didn't really hear what the other woman was saying, "Star- can't- breath-" she wheezed, grateful for when the alien put her down. Resting her hands on her knees the cloaked girl was bent over panting from lack of breath, "Now what were you saying?"

Turning back to the Christmas tree Star floated over to it picking up an ornament along the way, "Oh, it's our turn to throw the Christmas party this year." Star smiled brightly clasping her hands together.

Face still as stone a small smile crept its way onto Raven's face. The last Christmas party they were at ended up a disaster. For one Beast Boy's inner Beast decided to crash the party, literally, Robin and Speedy ended up sparing on the dining table from having a little too much to drink, Hot Spot caught the tree on fire, Aqualad had to put it out which ended in a room full of drenched heroes, and Cyborg put a recording of the years best fails which included a shot of her getting pantsed while taking down light. That's when she decided her wardrobe would never change from her leotard again. Shuddering at the memories Raven palmed her face.

"Joy of joy's," she muttered to Star who wasn't even paying attention as she decked out the tree. Shaking her head Raven just went to her room with gifts in hand.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town Garfield was having as much as a problem finding Raven something as she was for him. Then again helping Nightwing pick up Star's gift first wasn't helping. So far the gift giving duo were having a run of bad luck. They'd toured mustard shops, clothing stores in the mall, book stores, car shops, amazon, e-bay, craigslist, they even considered vacation tickets at one point, but whatever shop they came to turned out to be a disappointment or rather bad ideas in general.<p>

Going down Park Avenue the changeling held his head low with his hands in pockets kicking a stone across the sidewalk. _Dammit what do I get her? Last year I got her a really old book from Madame Xanadu's which she really enjoyed. I know because there's tea stains on almost every page. But what to get her…_ So deep in thought the green man didn't even notice when the boy wonder stopped in front of a jewelry store.

"Best Boy stop," his leader called out."

Turning back Beast Boy observed the store. The giant glass window read Tuckers Fine Jewelry, displayed behind the thick glass were necklaces, rings, bracelets, and many other fine pieces to be adored. At first glance he would have thought it to be a waste of time but realized that Robin was here for Star, "okay shall we go in?" he shrugged watching as the older man stepped into the store.

"Ah, my friends," a man said from behind the counter with a smile on his face, "welcome to my store."

Nodding to the owner Dick perused the selection even though he was only here to pick up the gift he'd ordered last year. Following closely behind Beast Boy looked over his friend's shoulder at all the colors the shop had. _I swear there's more colors in this place than in a crayola crayon box._

"I'm here to pick up my ring," the dark haired man told the shopkeeper.

Standing back up from looking over the jewels BB wanted to know what his friend had gotten the girl who was more like his sister, "So Star is getting…"

Taking the black felt box from the owners hand Nightwing opened it to show his soon to be best man, "Well I think it's time Star and I took it to the next level."

Eyes bulging at the ruby encrusted in silver and surrounded with diamonds Best Boy was sure his jaw hit the floor, "Bu- Ho- Dayum boy!" he finally spit out with a congratulatory slap on the back.

Smiling at his friends approval the hero then wondered what he was getting Raven, "And what are you planning on giving Raven?"

Gulping at the serious tone BB still remembers the day Nightwing threatened him with bodily harm should anything happen to the empath because of his actions. Scratching the back of his neck lightly Beast Boy placed his hand back in his pocket then shrugged, "I dunno," he whispered glancing back to the cases holding the beautiful objects.

Following his eyes Dick shook his head, "Why not a necklace?"

"Nah, I can't afford one, and I want it to mean something you know?" the green man shied away.

"Yeah I do. I mean this ring was my moms and-"

Hearing Nightwing say the ring belonged to his mother gave Beast Boy and idea, "Robin you're a genius!" he interrupted the leaders admission.

Quirking a brow in question Nightwing was trying to understand the shifters meaning, "How?"

Running an excited hand through his hair the changeling turned the the owner of the store, who was listening in on their whole conversation, "How long does it take to make repairs or whatever it is you do to fix up stuff?"

"It depends on the piece and how rare the materials are," he said in reply, but for you I can try to have it done by tomorrow if you bring me the piece.

Pumping both fists in the air Beast Boy ran out of the store not even giving an explanation for his question or departure, "I guess he has something he needs fixed," Nightwing mused.

"Indeed," the owner agreed.

Landing on the top of Titans Tower BB ran down the roof access stairs wildly only slowing down before hitting the commons. Breathing heavily from his unexpected cardio workout Gar wandered down the hallway stopping first in his room. Opening the door it was cleaner than he'd expected it to be; then again he'd been spending more nights in Rea's room since the'd gotten together. Moving past his bed to the safe that acted as a nightstand he changeling bent down on a knee. Lightly jabbing in his combination on the numberpad the safes door opened. Sifting through the belongings he held dear the man pulled out a manilla envelope feeling what was inside. _Part one complete, now to see if Raven's in her room._

Peeking out into the hallway Beast Bo lightly stepped across the hall placing his ear gently on her door the faint sounds of the song Gorgeous Nightmare could be heard, "Shit," he whispered then a grin spread across his face as he heard Star's voice in the living room singing Jingle Bell Rock.

Quietly making his way into the room decorated from top to bottom Beast Boy was sure he'd stepped into a Christmas movie, "Holy S-"

"Welcome home friend!" Star announced with her arms in the air once she spotted him.

Quickly drawing a finger to his lips Garfield silently asked her to be quiet. Seeing the woman nod BB let out a sigh then moved closer in case a certain someone popped out of her room, "Star I need you to take Raven out for a bit, like thirty minutes."

Understanding what the changeling meant Star's eyes lit up brighter than the lights in the room, "Oh, you mean for her present."

"Yeah, but she can't know I'm here okay?"

"Of course," she nodded delightfully.

Walking to the empaths door a green fly clung to the princess' back as she knocked on the door, "Friend Raven may we go out to the mall of shopping?"

"Do I have to come?" the empath drawled unenthused.

"Oh, but you must. I need to find something for uh- um-" feeling the fly twitch on her back only one name came to mind, "Beast Boy! I need to find something for Beast Boy."

"Hmm, fine, but only because I need to find him something too," the youngest of the women capitulated. Opening her door Star stepped aside for the dark Titan to go first which allowed the changeling access to the room he'd come to know so well.

Safe behind Raven's door Beast Boy shifted back into his natural form. Looking back at the door the changeling was perplexed about what Raven had just said. _She doesn't know what to get me? I thought I was getting another trinket or emotional understanding from her again. I mean shit, it only makes her even more beautiful. Ah well, I guess she just wanted a change._ Sighing and rubbing the top of his head the twenty-three year old got back to why he was really in the room and set about looking for Arella's necklace.

At first it hadn't crossed his mind to get it fixed seeing as how the amethyst gems that adorned the piece were rare and non existent in this dimension. However he did get a good look at it when he accidentally knocked over his girlfriends jewelry stand one night. It was simple and elegant in all the right ways taking the shape of a raven in flight. She'd told him it was the only thing she took when she left Azarath. However some of the amethysts were missing and he wanted to fix that. Luckily he had an heirloom from his mother as well, and the stones were an exact match to the one's in Raven's necklace. If it meant giving her a little happiness back he would take his own and fix it for her.

Having searched all the places he could think of Garfield was stumped. _Where in Trigon's dimension could it be?_ He asked himself scanning the room once more. However as his eyes moved past the framed picture he'd given Raven two year's ago, a glint of something silver shined in what little light filtered in from the window. Moving over to the area the changeling smiled picking up the image the frame held. It pictured all of the Titans, but if you looked a bit closer you could see two hands intertwined together as they sat side by side on the couch. It was their first public display of affection and it always amazed him how far they'd come. Setting the picture back down Beast Boy found the necklace right beside it. Snatching it up the hero made his way back to the jewelry store.

"Ah, the beast returns!" the owner smiled.

Returning the gesture Beast Boy handed over both necklaces, "I need you to put the stones from this one," he pointed to his own, "into this one."

Rubbing his cheeks a small glint was held in the owners eye, "I remember this," the owner eyed his mother's necklace, "A Mr. Logan purchased this years ago for his wife, she'd just gotten the news she was pregnant. Ah, what a day that was. I heard they passed on five years later, such tragedy." The sincerity and truth of the man's words almost had the shifter in tears.

Unsure what to say Beast Boy was in utter disbelief at what the owner had said. He'd always wondered how his mother came into such a possession and now he knew, "Thank you" were the two words that he actually was able to speak, "what's your name?"

"Tucker, as in Tucker's fine Jewelry. Now run along and be back in a few hours." he smiled.

"I thought you said-"

"Mark and Marie were fine people, my friends. It would be nice to do something for their son, and I have a few favors to call in."

"But I'm-"

"I owe them much. Now begone," Tucker shooed which Beast Boy finally relented and left the store. Looking back over his shoulder the changeling smiled. Today he'd learned something about his parents' past, and something about himself.

* * *

><p>"Oh, but we must," Star said insisting on entering the shop Raven hated with all passion. Bridal stores.<p>

"And what makes you think we'll find a present for Beast Boy here?" the empath chided.

Waving a hand in dismissal Starfire ran up to the dresses modeled by mankins with unrealistic waistlines. _Ugh, I don't know if I'd rather kill myself right now or projectile vomit._ Raven mused watching as the woman's eyes simply lit up looking over each dress.

"_Oh, you know you're going to be wearing one one day,"_ Love piped up.

Scoffing at the mere idea of being married, not that she didn't love Gar, but it would most likely end in her hurting him, _"No, it would only end in disaster,"_ she pointed out to which the emotion simply ignored_ "Besides what makes you think Gar is one to settle down?"_

Raising a brow Love simply let Knowledge take over from there, _"First off you know about his family life, and don't tell me you haven't fantasized about it. We are you and so we see everything. And I mean __**EVERYTHING!**__"_

Biting her lip at the overwhelming evidence Raven grabbed a glass of complimentary champagne downing it in one gulp to calm her nerves. If there was one thing emotions were good at it was compiling evidence from past memories and fantasies. There's no way to escape them. Crossing one arm over her chest and resting the other on it the empath went to find Star who had apparently decided to try on the most expensive gown in the store.

Seeing the princess come out in the white silk gown Raven had to admit that the Tamaranian could pull off anything if she wanted to, "Not bad, Star." she genuinely smiled.

"Oh, it is lovely," the Titan gasped spinning around to see the bottom fly outwards, "when I get married I shall wear this dress and you shall be my maid of honor."

"Um- thanks Star, but shouldn't we be shopping for Beast Boy now?"

Still smiling tar seemed to remember the reason they were there in the first place, "Oh, right." and she left to change.

Five minutes later the two were wondering the mall once more, "So you said you too needed to get your boyfriend something?"

Blushing slightly at how natural the word seemed for Star to use in public Rea nodded her head, "Yes, that's correct. I- uh- don't know what to get him this year."

"Perhaps you should just ask." Star said, but Rea wasn't really feeling it.

"If I ask then what's the point in surprising him?"

"I see," her face dropped some but then perked up, "I know, you can give him something you treasure above all else."

Knowing exactly what she was going to give him Raven smiled, "Then I know what I'm going to give him. Now what are you going to get him?"

Smiling at her question Star seemed a little shy, "I already got him his present. I guess I forgot…"

Glancing at her sister suspiciously Raven let it go. _As long as we're able to get home before the party starts._ She hoped but alas no such luck was on their side.

By the time the two even made it to the tower it was past sunset and lights off all color flashed from the towers windows as Titans from all over partied to their hearts content. Scowling at the loud obnoxious music and blinding lights the empath needed a drink. Making her way over to the bar she spotted Gar in the corner speaking with Aqualad and Argent. His attire was rather distracting as well. He wore a shortsleeve black button down that showed off his toned arm muscles and matching faded jeans.

So entranced with his look Raven didn't realize she had drowned a cup of sparkling apple cider. _Hmm this has a strange taste, but it's really good._ Ladling another, then another, and then another the empath had a warm fuzzy feeling flowing through her.

Seeing his girlfriend over by the bar, which was unusual because Rea didn't drink in case her emotions tried to get lose, the changeling decided to see if she was feeling alright; especially since she'd been downing the cider like santa downs his milk.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered in her ear.

Giggling at the attention Lust was seeping out from the empath. Looking the Titan up and down like he was a piece of meat Raven smiled, "I feel sooo good." she let her hand travel down his shirt stopping only at the brim of his pants.

_Okay she's getting drunk. I need to do something before something bad happens. Um-_ Looking around to the crowd the shifter didn't see much as drunken hands grasped his collar and forced him lower to be attacked by apple flavored lips. Pulling back from the kiss Garfield was shocked while the empath smiled wickedly.

"You taste good," she purred in a voice that made him weak in the knees.

Smiling and trying to summon what will he had BB wrapped an arm around the woman, "How about we uh- go somewhere more private. Like- like your room! So you can sleep this off."

Excited by the prospect of being alone in a room with the green hunk Lust snatched his hand in her own almost plowing through the entire crowd just to get there. Once near the door Lust threw him against the wall plating her lips onto his. She'd waited three long years to be out and now that Rea had made the mistake of drinking the woman was going to enjoy this.

Momentarily sinking into the kiss Gar let his hands wander her body then remembered that she wasn't in her right mind. Pushing his girlfriend away the changeling cleared his throat, "Raven we can't do this, you're not you when you're drunk."

Laughing Lust created a portal and pushed the man through she then followed only to land on top of him on the bed. Leaning down so her hot breath and lips grazed his ear Lust whispered, "Or maybe this is what I've always wanted."

Groaning at her words it was becoming more difficult to stop himself from taking her then and there. However he was a gentleman first and foremost; there was no way he'd do anything without Raven's consent. The real Raven, not the random emotion that currently had hold over her body. _Okay how to get out of this…_ The man considered all the while trying to push Raven off of him.

"But come on Beastie, don't tell me you don't want it?" Lust rubbed against him feeling his own arousal against her.

Growling Beast Boy needed to do something quick. _There's some benadryl in the cabinet, and it always knocks her out- that's it._ Sitting up the changeling kissed Raven with passion allowing his hands to grip at her sides knowing she'd respond enthusiastically. Once she did he flipped their positions so that he was on top. Kissing her Gar slightly pulled away, "I need something to drink, you want something?"

Pulling him back to her Lust smiled, "I want you," then she began kissing down his neck.

Closing his eyes it was taking more than he ever thought it would to resist Raven. _Wait I already knew I wouldn't be able to resist her. That's why we're dating in the first place._ Placing his hands gently on her shoulders BB pulled away, "I'm getting us some water, you know that way we don't have hangovers in the morning."

Crossing her arms at his persistence Lust groaned, "Fine, but hurry back. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he kissed her on the cheek before heading to the bathroom sink where two cups sat. Filling them both with water Beast Boy opened the cabinet above the toilet pulling out two pink and white capsules, breaking them open he poured both into the left glass. Hoping his plan would work the Titan walked back into the room to find his girlfriend stark naked on the bed. Gulping at the sight and trying to stop the growl forming in his throat Gar walked over handing the glass filled with his sleeping potion to the woman.

"Cheers," he smiled and downed the drink.

"Same to you," Lust replied sipping from the drink at first letting her eyes rake over his figure, then downing it just as he did, "Now come to bed," she called like the vixen she was.

"I uh- I gotta pee!" he said darting back to the bathroom.

Growling Lust had half a mind to follow him in there but then decided against it. Laying on the bed ten minutes later Lust was wondering how long it took someone to piss. _God, isn't he done? He can't have to piss that much. Ugh this waiting is killing me._ Flopping around on the bed a tired haze came over the empath. _Strange I never thought I could be this tired._ She laughed closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Peeking out the door Gar was relieved to find Raven asleep however that's also when another problem arose. Since Lust had no doubt taken over Raven in her drunken state BB highly doubted the empath would remember any of this at all. Opting to rather cover the woman up and sleep on the floor and explain in the morning BB did just that. Silently creeping up to the sleeping woman Gar looked at her peaceful face. If at any time he saw her this was his favorite because when she slept she looked like an angel.

Folding the comforter over her Beast Boy shifted into a puppy circling in a spot right beside Raven's bed to sleep. Settling down the changelings eyes closed and sleep too overcame him.

* * *

><p>Happily nuzzling further into her blankets Raven wanted to stay asleep forever but the loud snoring coming from the floor was causing her head to ache. Opening her eyes only to shut them from the harsh light the empath tried to recall what happened the night before. <em>There was a party, and Gar was looking all sexy, and- and I don't remember after that.<em> Panicking the Titan sat up, a little too fast, watching the room spin around her; everything in her room seemed to be in order however her eyes soon landed on her clothing strewn about the floor. _Oh shit, did I-_

"Five more minutes," a voice grumbled from below.

Looking down the grey skinned woman found beast boy curled in a tight ball. _Aww he's so cute when he sleeps. But did we? He wouldn't- would he?_ Doubts started to form in her mind as she manufactured images and things that could have happened the night before. Grinding her teeth Raven was about to give him a really cold shower until Lust stepped in to save the boy.

"_Relax Rea, nothing happened last night, otherwise he wouldn't be on the floor."_ the emotion said with much displeasure.

"_And I should take your word because?"_

Groaning Lust inspected her nails waiting for Knowledge to step in at any time here, _"Because it's the truth, and since when did you start doubting your boyfriend?"_

"_I- I guess I may have jumped to conclusions."_

"_Well just don't let it happen again. We have him and to lose him would be a greater tragedy than any of us want to experience."_ Love said stepping up beside the other two.

Departing from her three most constant and yet annoying emotions the empath looked back down to the changeling, a small smile gracing her lips as she laid back down on the bed and reaching down ruffled his hair, "Hey Garr," she whispered.

"Not now, I have a girlfriend." his sleeping form said shifting so he was on his stomach.

Rolling her eyes Raven simply used her magic to pluck him from the ground placing him on top of the covers beside her. Once she allowed him to get settled the empath rested on her side pleasantly surprised when his strong arm wrapped around her so his chest was pressed against her covered back being warmed instantly. Letting the warmth wash over her Raven allowed her eyes to close once more and fall back into a blissful sleep.

The feeling of silk tickling his nose caused the changeling to stir. Opening his eyes his emerald orbs widened in fear and shock. _I thought I slept on the floor. Oh, no, oh no Rea's gonna kill me. And when she finds out she's still naked… I'm fucked and not in the good way either. _Calming himself Beast Boy gently unwrapped his arm from the sleeping beauty he looked at the alarm clock next to her bed reading Dec 24 9:00 a. silently as could be the green man crept out of the room only looking back once before going to Tucker's shop.

Upon exiting her room however the changeling happened to step into the mess of all messes. The tree that stood proudly yesterday was now toppled on the floor with at least three Titans sleeping on it. Hotspot was covered in a mountain of popcorn, Cy right beside Bee on the couch with sharpie markings on his metal parts, and Aqualad's head was dunked in a sink full of beer. _Well seems the party went well._ He chuckled stepping over the messes of trash and people alike.

Reaching the store thirty minutes later Gar waltzed in happily with a whistle and hop in his step, "Hey Tucker," he greeted the man with a friendly hand shake before leaning against the glass counter top.

Smiling at his customer Tucker returned a smile, "My friend, it is so good of you to come. The necklace has been done and it is beautiful." he said moving into the back of his store only to return with two items in hand; one in a manilla envelope and the other in a velvet black box.

Pulling out his wallet BB was ready to pay whatever was needed, "No, no, no friend." Tucker waved his hand, "This is a gift to the late Mr. and Mrs. Logan, it was they who helped me get my name around town after all."

"Are you sure?" the changeling looked down at the items.

"Please put it away, and if not for them, for Christmas ey?" Tucker cheered.

Nodding in thanks Beast Boy too the gift and envelope pocketing them into his jacket. Then looking up before he left he met Tucker's eyes wanting to say something but not really knowing what to say and so he simply said, "Thank you," and walked away.

Outside the shop BB clutched the gift through his leather jacket, _Now I just need one more thing to make this perfect,_ he smiled before walking down Easy St.

* * *

><p>Reacting to the loss of warmth Raven opened her eyes only to find that Garfield had left her side. Frowning at the loss Raven wondered where he was, but then remembered she had to find that necklace before tonight. Stretching out her arms the empath yawed loudly before swinging her toned legs over the bed and taking the sheet with her when she walked to her closet.<p>

Throwing on a black flannel shirt , that belonged to Gar admittedly, and a tight fitting pair of jeans the empath sighed contently now that she was dressed for the day she went to find her mother's necklace. When she first showed it to him, after he'd knocked her jewelry stand over, and told Gar about that day she left Azarath he just sat there silently, and then picked her up in a hug promising he'd never let go. It was one of the sweetest gestures he'd ever made to her. _Now where did I put it?_ She tried to remember. First looking on her wine rack that held scrolls rather than bottles of chardonnay or syrah, but didn't find it there. Next she looked in the most obvious spot it should be (in the jewelry stand) but it wasn't there either.

Shoving her hands in her back pockets Raven closed her eyes trying to remember the last time she had it. _It was about a month ago near my bed_. Maybe it's under there, she reasoned moving over to the queen sized mattress. Crouching on her hands and knees amethyst eyes scanned under the bed, but still no sign of the necklace was there either. Popping her head up the empath ighed in frustration. _Maybe Beast Boy knows...nah._ She dismissed the thought quickly and resumed her search.

Around four Raven finally threw up her hands in defeat. She'd searched her room top to bottom leaving it looking like a storm rolled through with no results. Sighing out her frustrations the demoness rubbed her temples trying to think if she had enough time to find something else. Glancing at the alarm clock though told her otherwise. _Shit it's already 5? The only stores open at this time now are gas stations and most of them don't even get any customers._ Sagging her shoulders and letting her chin drop Raven flung herself onto the disheveled bed only to stare at the ceiling intently like it held all the answers in the world. _I am the worst girlfriend ever._ She told herself just wanting to curl up and avoid Gar for the next few days. However the grumbling of her stomach begged her to eat.

Submitting to the will of her stomach the empath dragged herself from the confines of her room. On the way to the kitchen she spotted Dick, Vic, and Kori cleaning up the last of the parties remnants; all of them looking tired and still hung over. Smirking at them Raven simply turned into the kitchen pulling out all the things she'd need to make tea. Smiling at the warmth between her hands Raven was about to take a sip when she noticed something had been off the whole day; Beast Boy wasn't home.

_Where could he be?_ She wanted to know moving out into the dining room to sit. Sipping the hot drink the empath hoped one of the others would know, "Have any of you seen Gar lately?"

Three sets of eyes met each other then hers, "No, I was still passed out till two," Cy chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen him since you dragged him to your room last night," Nightwing informed casting a suspicious glance her way. The look the empath returned however let the boy wonder know nothing happened last night.

"I too have not seen Beast Boy," Star spoke next just adding to the problem Raven was having.

"Well I guess I'll call him," Rea sighed pulling out her communicator letting the others get back to doing whatever it was they had been doing. Pressing the call button a ringing noise came from the kitchen, and much to the Tians dismay it was Gar's. _Great. Where the hell is he?_ Deciding it would be more productive to find him a gift without him near the dark one went back to her room taking a lotus position on the bed and then reciting her mantra, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Peeking her eyes open Raven found herself in Happy's domain. _Of course I'd end up here when really I need to speak with all of them._ The Titan mused walking down a path lined with pink leaved tree's, flowers, and all things bright and colorful.

"RAVENNNNN!" the pink cloaked emotion screamed jumping out of a tree right beside the woman with a mile wide grin on her face, "So what are we getting BB?"

"I don't know," she monotonously said walking around her giddy emotion only to be followed closely.

"Ooh I can't wait," Happy sighed thinking about Gar dreamily.

Rolling her eyes the two Raven's followed the path leading them to the center where all roads came together. Down each road another emotions domain was set, but in the center all came together as one. Looking at all the roads of emotions Raven took a gulp knowing how this could turn out and then took a leap of faith. Stepping into the center the empath called forth all of her strongest emotions.

One by one they all appeared. Lust in her tuscan red cloak, a seductive smile on her face; Love emerging from an orchid as it bloomed from the ground; Bravery arriving on a white steed, fear hiding in the shadows, Rage burning with fire, Happy who was already there just stopped to smell the roses beside her, Knowledge holding the biggest book of all from her library, and Hope arriving by way of light.

All these emotions gathered together was usually a bad sign, some would say omen, but in times of council they always had the empath's back. Looking to each one of them Raven nodded her thanks, "We need to find something for Gar," she finally said addressing them all.

"Well what have we given him thus far?" Brave questioned still on her steed.

"We have given him love, as he has given us," Love pointed out.

Smiling Happy spoke next, "And happiness because the way he smiles because we're happy too."

"Well we all know what I think," Lust giggled receiving glares from the other emotions, "What? It's true?" she held her hands up in defense.

Sighing Raven rubbed her temples trying to ignore lust, "Anyone else?"

"We've told him of our anger," Rage seethed under her red hood, "And still he did not flinch away."

"We have also given him pieces of ourselves to him in hopes that he would understand, and he has," Knowledge pointed out turning to a list of items and stories from her book Raven had shared with the shifter.

Hope smiled getting an idea in her head, "I believe I have the answer for the gift."

"What is it?" Raven quickly turned to the emotion clad in white.

After moments of meditating and consulting with her emotions Raven knew what she was going to give him. She was going to link their minds, much like her's and Nightwing's already were, but the one she and Gar would have would be deeper than any could describe. Wanting to give the present to him right when he got home Raven moved out into the living room planting herself on the couch, waiting.

* * *

><p>The sun was past setting and Garfield was on his way home. Glancing at his watch the seconds ticked by as his feet carried him home. Currently the time was eleven p.m.; he'd spent the whole day making sure his plan would go off without a hitch. After the jewelry store the changeling had gone to a tea shop t restock on Raven's favorites, then to a florist who owed him a favor for saving her kid and ended up with three bouquets of orchids. Carrying it all home Gar couldn't help but smile and wait to see the look in her eyes.<p>

Ten minutes to midnight B finally showed up at Titans tower. Pushing in his command code the elevator seemed to take forever as it travelled down from the top floor. Once it arrived a green thumb pushed the up button relentlessly as though the faster he pushed the faster he'd get to his angel.

Tapping a foot in impatiens Garfield chuckled, 'Patients is a virtue' Rea would always say to him, but he never really got it through his thick skull. Watching the numbers rise in order the changeling was becoming rather agitated. _Great floor five, how many floors did we put in her anyway?_ He growled glancing back down at his watch when finally what seemed an eternity the elevators door opened. Looking up a small smile came to the changelings face as the empaths head lay on the couch's arm rest. _Damn I'm the luckiest man in the world,_ BB thought silently moving over to her, but not wanting to wake her.

Feeling a light hand brush against her skin amethyst eyes met emerald ones with a smile. Nuzzling into Gar's hand Raven sighed contently, "Hey."

"Beautiful," the shifter whispered crouching down in front of her, "Whatchya' doing out here?"

"Waiting for you," she mumbled yawning afterwards.

Chuckling Beast Boy pecked Raven on the lips, "Well it's midnight and I thought you'd like to open your present."

Shifting to a sitting position Gar sat beside her taking the velvet box out of his coat. Running his fingers along it he only hoped she'd like it. Handing it over Raven looked at the box suspiciously. _He's not- Please tell me it's not a ring._

Seeing the unsurety in her eyes B laced the box in her hand, "We're not there yet," he said letting her hand go.

Smiling at the assurance Raven lightly opened the box to find her mothers necklace reset with stone's. Tears welling in her eyes at the gesture only one thought came to mind, "How?" she looked at him with so much love.

Shrugging Gar lost himself in her eyes, "My mom had a necklace with the same colored stones, and I remembered how sad you looked when you talked about how much Arella's meant to you...I just-" his hand cupped Raven's cheek wiping away stray tears, "I needed you to be happy."

The gesture was so kind, thoughtless, and selfless that Raven could only be caught up in the emotions wracking through her; hope, happiness, understanding, and above all else love. Letting her hands wander Raven cupped his face in her own pulling him in for the softest kiss they'd ever shared. Most of the time the kisses were brief, passionate, or just a peck, but this one held the love neither of them could express through words only action.

Gently pulling from the kiss Gar rested his forehead on hers smiling contently, "Merry Christmas," he whispered pecking her lips again.

"Now I want to give you my gift," Raven smiled letting herself pull from him just for a moment.

Gazing at her with a dumb love struck look Gar sighed, "Raven, I don't need anything from you." he said gently.

"W-what?" the girl looked heart broken, "I thought that-"

"Stop." Gar commanded seeing the direction his words had taken, "I don't need anything from you because I have you. I don't need anything more in this whole world, galaxy, or universe but you." he admitted.

Those words left her breathless. How each word that passed his lips the truth and love could be felt in her very soul. Raven was at a loss for words, but she needed him to have his gift, "Just one more?" her eyes glowed a mystic color that had Gar entranced.

"Okay, one more," he agreed and she cupped her man's face once more and kissed him. An energy so ure and void of anything Raven had once thought herself to be passed into the changeling like a beacon. Ending the kiss once all that needed to be done had been finished Raven smiled, "What was that?" BB grinned seeming to glow.

"I'm linked with you now, like I am with Nightwing, but in a more deeper sense of the term."

Wanting to understand more Gar urged her to continue, "What exactly does that mean?"

Softly smiling grey lips twitched, "It means," she took his hand in hers placing it on the right side of his chest, "You have my heart." Feeling the second heart beat Garfield had a panicked look in his eye for a moment, but was calmed by his girlfriends presence, "No matter where any of us are we'll still be together and know when the other is in danger, is sick, or even lonely."

It was the changeling's turnt to tear up. He knew Raven wouldn't have done this lightly, and the fact that she did made his heart swell with happiness and a joy that could only come from loving someone so much. Capturing her lips in a kiss one last time Garfield didn't relent on his assault as his joy overcame him. It was only when they needed air that he let the empath's lips go, "I love you so much Raven."

"I know," she said feeling the truth of his words from the beating of his heart that hummed in her own chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I want to say this before all the mushy stuff: Please review, fave, or follow cause it means a lot to me. Thanks. **

****Well there it is, the last and final installment of TT X-Mas Specials. Damn it's been a good run, and I have you all to thank for it. When I first started this five chapter one shots I never imagined all the love it could get. I am truly and deeply grateful for all of you. May your holiday's be happy and the laughter warm.****

****Happy Holiday's Everyone,****

****Warden Commander Oxford****


End file.
